Power Rangers: An Alternate History
by Vexacus
Summary: It has been said that for any event, there is an infinite number of possible outcomes. Our choices determine which outcome will follow, and therefore all possibilities that could happen do happen across countless alternate realities. Join us for one such outcome in which the world of the Power Rangers is not what you once knew but something alternate and different
1. Chapter 1

**Date: January 4th, 2014 **

**Place: Air Force One**

As Air Force One flew over Zordnia Island, President Manahan looked out of the window at the Island below them. Zordnia Island had about the same area as Hokkaido and the Northern Territories combined and it was located 92 miles North West of Hawaii. The island itself was a US territory and was uninhabited by civilians, and the few natives had died off long ago. There was a large military facility which was located on the west coast of the island. "So what exactly is it I'm supposed to be seeing?" Manahan asked David Fielding, his Vice President. "BioLabs has been working on something which has got them all excited" Fielding said "All they would tell me is that it is a 'gigantic leap in engagement technologies' to use their exact words". Manahan was intrigued. Even though Zordnia Island was a US territory, it was solely used by BioLabs for top-secret R&D. "Did Collins even hint to you of what he wants to show us?" Manahan asked, to which fielding replied "All he said was what I just told you sir..." Manahan did not like surprises, but BioLabs had always come through in the past. Working with NASADA, they had advanced US space technology 60 years, they were now so-far ahead of any other nation, the United States now had their own orbital space station, Space Station Terra Venture. Though primarily a US space station, Freedom Station had become a defacto International Space Station. It was also used by the allies of the US like Japan, South Korea the UK and others. The Russian Space Station Mir had long since be de-orbited and burned up in the atmosphere and since that day, the Russians had been petitioning NASADA director Norquist for permission to use Terra Venture, but General Norquist had and always would turn them down. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr President, we will now begin our decent into Zordnia Airport" the pilot announced over the intercom. "The Russians have once again petitioned NASADA for permission to use Terra Venture" Fielding says, sitting down and strapping himself in. Manahan smiled, knowing what Norquist's reply to the Russians was. "Let me guess, he said no?" he asked, to which Fielding replied "Of course. It left the Russians feeling really steamed so they've now teamed up with the Chinese to create their own Space Station..." Manahan chuckled; the US had nothing to fear from a joint Russian-Chinese Space Station as their best efforts were at least 10 years away from producing anything viable. The Empire of Japan had the technology and means to build their own Space Station, but for the moment it was far easier and a lot more cost effective to use Terra Venture. They did contribute significant amounts of money to the Terra Venture project, they still were pressing ahead with their own Space Station. In return for the massive amounts of financial aid given to Terra Venture, NASADA and IJSA worked together on numerous projects. Critiques of the US and Japan often said that "It's almost impossible to see where NASADA ends and IJSA begins".

After brushing a piece of lint off his cuff, Edward Albert Collins watched as the steps were wheeled over to Air Force One. While this was the first visit of President Robert Manahan to Zordnia Island, Collins had met the six previous Presidents when they visited the island. "Is he here yet?" asked Wes, Collins' only child and heir to the BioLabs fortune. "He's just got here" Edward said, indicating Air Force One "Is everything ready?" Wes nodded and replied "The vehicles are all ready; we have one of the Raimei tanks on the testing ground ready for the display". As Edward was about to ask another question, the door on Air Force One opened and President Robert Manahan appeared at the top of the gantry with Vice President David Fielding. They quickly descended the gantry and approached Edward and Wes. "Your call said you had something interesting to show us" President Manahan said, shaking Edward's and Wes' hands respectively. "Down to business, I can do that..." Edward said. He indicated a limousine and said "We need to take a short ride to the testing ground. What we have to show you will blow your mind..." The four of them got into the limousine which peeled away.

**Place: BioLabs Testing Ground 2**

After a short ride in the limousine, they arrived at the proving grounds. "This is where we test our new weapons and vehicles" Wes said to President Manahan as his father went ahead to make sure the final arrangements were ready. "What is it you asked us here to see?" Vice President Fielding asked as they took their places on an observation deck which was set a safe distance from the Proving Grounds but still close enough to be able to see what was going on. "All will be revealed Mr President" was all Wes said. Edward rejoined them and sat next to President Manahan. "What you are about to see, we developed 2 years ago..." Edward said "Behold, the Raimei Tank..." A large clam-shell like device disguised as a rock split open and sunk into the ground, revealing the Raimei Tank. President Manahan and Vice President Fielding were on their feet in an instant at the sight of the huge tank. Standing seven stories tall and armed with a gigantic drill-cone and numerous weapons, the Raimei Tank was a gigantic weapon that dwarfed what BioLabs had made before. "My god Collins, that thing is fucking huge" Manahan said, staring in awe at the giant tank. Edward shrugged and said "Its yesterday's news" He then pointed to a cloud of dust on the horizon and a speck in the sky above the dust cloud and said "THAT is what you are here to see..." Using binoculars, President Manahan and Vice President Fielding looked at the cloud of dust and the speck in the sky above the dust cloud. As the dust cloud got closer, President Manahan could swear he saw five objects moving towards them at high speed. "What are those things Collins?" Manahan asked "Because what I THINK they are and look like, they can't be...". Edward Albert Collins just smiled and watched as five robotic dinosaurs closed in on the proving grounds.

**Date: January 4th, 2014 **

**Place: BioLabs Testing Ground 2**

President Manahan dropped the binoculars in shock and watched as giant robot versions of a Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger and a Tyrannosaurus came to a halt. "What... those things..." was all President Manahan could say, almost speechless at what he is seeing. The 5 robotic dinosaurs looked impressive. 'BioLabs have really fucking outdone themselves this time' Manahan thought 'The Raimei tanks were impressive but these things blow them away' The 5 giant robot dinosaurs gleamed in the sunlight. If he were notr on the observation platform, looking at them, her would never have believed it. "Impressive are they not?" Wes asked with a smile "Just wait until you see them in action..." Three more Raimei ranks appeared on the proving ground and took up places on either side of the one already there. "Mr President, if you could hold your questions until after the demonstration" Collins said "The show is about to begin..." Everyone watched as the Raimei tanks moved towards the robotic dinosaurs and opened fire on them with a devastating volley of laser fire and missile barrages. The dinosaurs moved out of the way quicker than should have been possible for something their size.

The Pterodactyl dodged a barrage of missiles fired at it and took them down with an energy barrage. The Mastodon raised its trunk and fired a searing sub-zero Freon-type blast from its trunk, freezing the missiles in mid air. They crashed to the ground and were crushed by the Mastodon. The Triceratops raised its tail overhead and fired a series of energy blasts, destroying a dozen missiles easily. The Saber-Toothed Tiger did much the same, except it smashed two missiles with its front claws. The Tyrannosaurus roared at the missiles heading its way, the missiles loomed ever closer to the giant robot and when it looked as if nothing was going to happen, the Tyrannosaurus roared and opened its mouth, firing a volley of energy fire at the missiles, destroying them.

The three Raimei tanks regrouped as did the dinosaurs. "That was merely stage 1" Wes said to President Manahan "This is stage 2..." Everyone watched as the Tyrannosaurs seemed to crouch down behind the Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger, the latter of which's legs seemed to fold under its body. The tails of the Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger folded back onto their bodies as they moved closer together. They then joined with the Tyrannosaurus. The rear legs of the Mastodon rotated around and the body splits in two and gravitates to the rear of the tyrannosaurus and attached to it. The rear feet of the Mastodon are now equipped with two huge laser cannons. The Pterodactyl swoons down and connects with the back of the Tyrannosaurus.

"Watch what Stage 2 can do..." Wes said to President Manahan. This new combination vehicle rolled towards the three Raimei tanks at a break-neck speed, and then it unleashed a devastating series of energy blasts on the first two Raimei tanks, destroying them in two large explosions, leaving nothing but a large field of scattered debris. The third Raimei tank backed away but fired on the new vehicle. "While Stage 2 is impressive" Edward says "It is not the best that is Stage 3". The Pterodactyl detached from the Tyrannosaurus while the cannons on the Mastodon feet retracted and two similar cannons appeared on the back of the Mastodon. The feet then swung around, revealing two large black robotic hands. An astonished President Manahan watched as this new vehicle then appeared to stand up.

This giant robot's chest opened and the Tyrannosaurus head swing down and the chest closed. The Pterodactyl swooped down and flew straight at it. At the last moment, its head and wings retracted and it swung around and clamped into place, forming the chest plate. It stomped towards the third Raimei tank, which fired on it but the energy blasts did no good. The robot reached down and grabs the Raimei tank and rips the nosecone off, then tosses it aside. Then with a kick of its left leg, it caves in the left side of the Raimei tank, destroying it. "My god..." Manahan said, stammering "What the living FUCK is that thing?" Edward turned to him and said "Mr President, this is MegaZord".


	2. Chapter 2

Date: January 4th, 2014

Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Collins' Office

Still somewhat in shock at what he had just seen, President Manahan sipped his coffee. "So Mr President, what do you think of MegaZord?" Edward asked with a confident smile on his face. "I still think I'm dreaming Collins" Manahan says "That thing, that MegaZord looked so far advanced, I can hardly believe that you built it… ". Edward glances at his son, Manahan picks up on this. "What's going on?" He asks. "Mr President, what we are about to tell you no-one outside of this island knows it" Wes says "The truth is, we didn't build the DinoZords..." he hesitates, then after receiving a nod from his father, he says "We found the DinoZords back in 1992 and have been studying them ever since". Wes gets up and moves to a map of Zordnia Island on the wall. "We were excavating for a new underground testing facility when we tunnelled into a large hangar-type facility" he says, he then indicates a spot on the map, which is set high in the North Western Range of mountains "This is where we found the DinoZords... and a whole lot more".

"You found those things?" Manahan asked, hardly able to believe what he had just heard. "That we did Mr President" Edward says "We studied them and everything else and have managed to get a lot of stuff working and have been testing it ever since. And believe me Mr President, what else we have will Advance Project...". Before Edward could continue, a uniformed soldier, belonging to BioLabs personal Security force the Silver Guardians entered the office, whispered something to Edward then left. "Problems?" Manahan asked. Edward nodded and said "Indeed there is Mr President; it would seem that Vice President Fielding tried to access and download classified information on the Zords". Manahan frowned and replied "I thought David went to contact the Secretary of Defence about a full scale test of the Zords?" Edward shook his head and said "See for your-self". He indicated a wall-mounted monitor which flickers to life and shows security footage of Vice President Fielding sat at a computer in an empty lab, he inserts a memory stick and tries to access files when alarms go off and a few seconds later, he's surrounded by heavily armed Silver Guardians.

"The information he downloaded was full of worms, spyware and errors" Edward says "What computer he would have used that to download, would have been destroyed and a virulent worm released, erasing all traces of our technology from the network the computer would be hooked up to". Looking at the security camera footage, Manahan did not know what to believe. "He's the Vice President of the United States" Manahan says "Before I make ANY choice on what to do next, I need to speak with him AND I need proof that he tried to access classified material..." Edward nods and says "Of course you can speak to him Mr President. And I'll have all the evidence you need waiting for you...".

Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Holding Cell A5

Looking around, Vice President Fielding took in his surroundings. The holding cell he had been placed in by the rather arrogant commander of the Silver Guardians, a man called Eric Meyers, was sparse, except for a bed, a sink and carefully concealed lavatory. In a fit of anger at his confinement and at having been caught, Vice President Fielding grabbed the tatty looking pillow from the bed and he threw it at the entrance to the cell. It hit the force-field keeping him confined and was subsequently disintegrated by the force-field. "So, what happened?" Manahan asked as he approached the cell, flanked by two Silver Guardians and their commander, Eric Meyers. "I'm not saying anything with THEM present" Fielding says, indicating the Silver Guardians and Commander Meyers. "I'll be ok" Manahan says, Meyers dismisses the two guards but turns to President Manahan and says "For security reason, I'll be keeping an eye on both of you..." Meyers moved away and went out of sight. "So, what happened?" Manahan asked, leaning against a guard-rail. Fielding stood up and moved close to the force-field but stayed a half foot away from it. "These private security ass-holes arrest me on trumped up charges" He says "I'm the fucking VICE PRESIDENT of the United States, they have..."

"I've seen the footage David" Manahan says, interrupting him "You tried to access classified and restricted information AND download it onto a memory stick" he then asks "Just what were you trying to do?" Fielding is silent for a moment, then asks "Can you get me out of here? We have a lot of work to do; the election is in November and..." Manahan held up his hand, silencing the Vice President and asked, this time with a hard tone in his voice "What were you trying to do?" Fielding replied with "I was simply trying to e-mail my wife and..." Manahan stepped close and says quietly "You do NOT need to e-mail your family with a high density memory stick and classified weapons technology..." he backs away and once again leans on the guard rail and says to the Vice President "David, I've known you since I was Governor of Puerto Rico, and I can tell when you are hiding something". Fielding now knows the game is up and that he has been caught out, the only question is how much Manahan knows, so he decides to try and find out.

"I am not hiding ANYTHING" Fielding says firmly "Why would you even suggest that?" Manahan indicates the holding cell. "The fact that you are in a high-tech holding cell, accused of trying to steal classified information" he says "That is proof enough that you're hiding something". Manahan then says "Collins' says he has hard-core proof of your guilt of trying to steal classified technology, I might not be able to protect you..." Upon hearing this, Fielding got as close to the force-field as he dare, but before he could say anything, Manahan informed him of something that made him want to reach out and strangle Manahan. "I'll be getting the FBI to investigate you once I get back to the mainland, YOU will stay here, and I've given BioLabs jurisdiction over the entire island. You will stay here until the investigation proves you either innocent or guilty". Manahan turns and walks away. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SORY OF MISTAKE YOU'RE MAKING" Fielding yells after him "THE DRAGON WARRIORS ARE THE FUTURE...". As he walked away, Manahan still could not believe that the Vice President of the United States had been caught trying to steal information to pass to China. He did not know how far Fielding's treachery had gone. All he knew now was that it had ended and such treachery would not happen again, he would make certain of it as soon as he got back to Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: January 4th, 2014

Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Collins' Office

Edward Collins clicked off the security footage on the main screen. While he was pleased with Vice President Fielding being left in BioLabs custody, he was not pleased by the mention of the Dragon Warriors. "Dr Zaskin, we need to talk" Collins' said into the intercom. A few moments later, Dr Michael Zaskin entered the office. "Fielding mentioned the Dragon Warriors. We have a leak". Dr Zaskin nodded and replied "I have suspected as much sir, which is why I need your permission to initiate Operation Shanghai..." Edward nodded and replied "Do whatever you need to flush out the traitors and make sure that any technology..." Edward then notices Zaskin has a sly smile on his face and asks "Have I said something amusing Dr?" Zaskin replies with "If the traitors have indeed funnelled information to the Dragon Warriors and their backers, then the Dragon Warriors and their backers are in for a shocking surprise"

"Is it spyware?" Edward asks. "The information is 'complete', but with additions to make it quite lethal" Zaskin replies. Edward nods and says "Get going Dr, Operation Shanghai needs to be implemented ASAP". Zaskin turns and leaves the office, and a few minutes Later, President Manahan returns. "Former Vice President Fielding will remain in your custody until the investigation in the mainland is over" Manahan says to Edward. "For what it's worth I'm sorry he proved to be a traitor" Edward says "But at least you can now find a VP that is not a traitor". Manahan nods and replies "That is the least of my worries. He mentioned something called 'Dragon Warriors', should I be concerned. And I want the TRUTH Edward, the proper truth". Edward nods as Manahan sits back down. "For some time now, we have suspected there are spies on Zordnia Island, spies who have been stealing classified technology and passing it onto their handlers" Edward says "Once we discovered the initial leak and plugged it, we've been operating a policy of misinformation"

"Since the initial leak, we've 'allowed' certain information to be leaked" Edward explains "SO we can find the spies and to allow our enemies and competitors to build what they THINK is functional technology when what they are getting is decidedly fatal...". Manahan nods then asks "How fatal?" Edward replies "If they try to build a Zord or one of the weapons, it will function for 8 minutes, then it will self destruct". Manahan thought that sounded rather harsh, but given the technology that was being developed here, he understood why. "So, who is the recipient of this stolen technology?" Manahan asks. "Five words, Mr President" Edward says "The Peoples Republic of China".

Date: January 6th, 2014

Place: Air Force One

President Manahan watched as the screen flickered to life and showed the face of General Thomas McKnight appeared on the screen. He was Manahan's direct liaison with a government-run organisation called Lightspeed Rescue. Since they had been set-up in the mid 90's, Lightspeed Rescue had been charged with applying the technology developed by BioLabs for military and civilian use. Though for the past decade, they had been primarily occupied with the creation and development of the technologies currently in use on Terra Venture. the GSA Trooper armour and side-arms had been a resounding success. Which was good news for the planned mission to the moon. "General, I take it you've heard about the Vice President?" Manahan asks. "That I have sir" McKnight replies "I've received a list from BioLabs of the technology that has been passed to China" he looks off-screen, then says "The list gives them the bare-bones basics needed to create a DinoZord, but that is as far as it goes. The spyware is also set into the stolen plans". Manahan was not happy at China having been given highly classified technology but he took some comfort that if they ever built it, it would blow up in their faces. When he got back to the White House, he would make sure that no further leaks would be possible by giving BioLabs permission to arrest and detain anyone suspected of being a spy or traitor.

"Do we know advanced China's program is and just what do they know?" Manahan asks. "China knows we have advanced technology and that we've used it to build Terra Venture" General McKnight says "They do not know the origins of that technology, thank-fully". Manahan agreed fully with McKnight's last statement. He had been briefed by Edward Collins on just where the technology came from and had been shown what they would be working on next. "Is Terra Venture in danger?" He asked. McKnight shook his head and answered "No sir, and even if it was, it's defence grid could handle almost any kind of missile". Manahan was not pleased. He had hoped to keep the technology quiet for a few more years before announcing that the US had developed the first dual laser/sword weapon, dubbed a Blade Blaster by BioLabs. But it now seems that there is a new arms race taking pace, but he takes comfort in the fact that the US is the clear winner so far.

"Mr President, I've received word from our counterparts in Japan, they have some disturbing news" McKnight says "Imperial Intelligence has managed to get a few photos from the Chinese testing facility just outside Shanghai..." McKnight presses a button off-screen and the view screen goes to split-screen. On the left, a grainy photo appears that resembles the Tyrannosaurus DinoZord, but this one is just a huge skeletal frame with a jet-fighter style cockpit in the head. "This first photo shows that they have got the skeletal frame of the Tyrannosaurus DinoZord functioning" McKnight says. The next grainy photo shows the skeletal frame laying on its side, flames leaping from it and a black cloud of smoke rising high into the air. "This is what happened when the spyware kicked in" McKnight says "The pilot ejected and survived". Manahan was not pleased; he was disturbed by this news. China had already advanced far enough to get a skeletal frame of a Zord up and about. "It's this next photo that has me worried Mr President" McKnight says.

The third grainy photo shows the unmistakable outline of the Pterodactyl DinoZord on the runway. "Their non functioning mock-up of the Pterodactyl DinoZord is not what concerns me Mr President" McKnight said "THIS is what concerns me..." The image zooms in and shows five people stood in front of the mock-up of the Pterodactyl DinoZord. "If this photo is accurate, then China has been given information on how to access The Grid" McKnight says "If they have, and I seriously doubt that they have, but if they have, we need to begin Project Dino at once". Manahan was silent as he looked at the photo of the five people. The picture was blurry but it clearly showed five people in what appeared to be armoured suits. "Can we get confirmation of this from Imperial Intelligence?" Manahan asked. McKnight shook his head and replied "I'm afraid the intelligence operative was found by the Chinese authorities and is being held in a maximum security prison just outside Beijing". Manahan looked at McKnight, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I've contacted Lightspeed Rescue and asked them if the system is ready for Human trials" McKnight says "They say they are ready and are waiting for your order sir".

"The order is so given" Manahan says "If this works General McKnight; Lightspeed Rescue gets all the funding it ever needs". McKnight nodded and said "I'll get back to you as soon as Lightspeed Rescue report things are ready on their end". He salutes then the screen goes blank. Manahan sits back in his chair. "Things are going to be a lot more interesting from now on" he says to himself. He picks up a report from BioLabs on Project Ranger and begins reading. The technology required for Project Ranger was ready and waiting to go, all it required was five suitable candidates to use it. He began reading the files of the five people that Lightspeed Rescue had selected to become Project Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Date: January 6th, 2014 **

**Place: Maximum Security Prison – Beijing**

Sat alone in his cell, Kakeru Shishi pondered his fate. He had been caught spying for the Empire of Japan by the People's Republic of China and he suspected that the only reason he had not been executed was that he was to be 'interrogated' for information. He knew that meant he would be tortured and his death would be explained as being 'intercepted while trying to escape'. He knew that he would not give his captors any useful information as he had planned to take the suicide pill he kept hidden in the rum of his glasses, which his jailors had foolishly allowed him to keep. He was shaken out of his solitary thoughts by the sounds of people approaching his cell. He stood up, determined to be taken to his fate on his feet.

As the cell door opened, he felt a strange tingling sensation, but he dismissed it down to nerves. "Kakeru Shishi, you have been found guilty of spying on the People's Republic of China" the lead guard said "Your sentence is death". He paused, letting those words sink in, and then said "The People's Republic of China is willing to show you mercy and grant you a stay of execution" the lead guard said "In return for this act of generosity and mercy, you will tell us what you saw and why you were spying on us". Kakeru looked at them and said "As the Americans would say 'Bite me'..." Seeing the enraged look on the lead guard's face was worth being punched in the gut by him. Though in pain, he did not double over and remained standing. "Will you assist the People's Republic of China?" the lead guard asked, to which Kakeru replied "No". As the guards approached him, Kakeru felt his entire body once again become tingly. Then to the shock of the guards, Kakeru disappeared from his prison cell. For a second, none of the Guards moves, then the lead guard yelled "PRISONER HAS ESCAPED, WE HAVE A PRIONER ESCAPING..." Two of the Guards stood outside the cell while the others raced down the long hallway.

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – MediLab**

Kakeru materializes in the MediLab. A Medic awaits him with a cup of hot coffee which he downs gratefully. The Medic helps him onto an examination bed and moves off to get the scanners required to check him for injuries. "Kakeru Shishi, you have just been the first human being to be teleported" Commander Meyers says, handing Kakeru another cup of hot coffee. "I need to speak to someone in charge" Kakeru says "It is important..." he sips his coffee and says "It concerns the Dragon Warriors and the recent spike in Chinese archaeological digs and expeditions..." Upon hearing that, Commander Meyers nods and says "I'll be right back, Shi". As Commander Meyers left the room, Kakeru knew that from Commander Meyers subtle hint that from this point on, he had to stick to his assigned mission. Even with Commander Meyers hint, it was going to be tough, but then again he never doubted it would be anything less.

Kakeru knew that the information he had to pass on was vital to the security and interest of not only the Empire of Japan, but the United States as well, though the Empire of Japan was his first and foremost concern. Though he was a loyal citizen of the Empire, he knew that he had to assist the United States as this concerned them as if China's Dragon Warriors were legitimate and they had accessed The Grid, then it would be bad for both the Empire and the United States. Since they had been invited to become a partner in the Terra Venture project, the Empire of Japan had also learned about the research going on at Zordnia Island. While an agreement between Washington and Tokyo ensured that they received technical reports on all the technology being developed there, they felt it was not good enough, which is why Kakeru was here and about to proceed with his assigned mission. '_Given what we have at Mount Midoriama; and what we found at Lake Shinji'_ Kakeru thought to himself. As one of the few outside the Directors Office at Mitsubishi Heavy Industries who knew about the discoveries at Mount Midoriama and Lake Shinji, Kakeru knew that Mitsubishi Heavy Industries needed more than just technical reports on all the technology being developed there, they needed direct access to it.

With the apparent easing of tensions between the two major powers of the world after the North Island Crisis of 1992 and it's subsequent resolution, the Empire of Japan was informed of the Zordnia Island research during the Oregon Conference in early '93. They had used the technical reports on all the technology being developed there to advance their own technology at a surprising pace, much to the shock of the US, who believed that it would take Japan many years to decipher the technical data. This allowed the Empire of Japan to become equal partners in the Terra Venture project and advance their own space program to a point where it was now only 4 years behind the United States. While this was perceived as good news, the Empire of Japan did not like being subordinate to the United States in the new arms race and they had decided to gain an edge by whatever means they could. Imperial Intelligence had very little success at first as security on Zordnia Island was as tight as anything in the Empire, but that all changed when they had received an offer of assistance from someone who actually worked at Zordnia Island. The offer of assistance from someone inside Zordnia Island had accelerated Japan's own program to where it was now at a point where all they needed was one final thing and they would be ahead of the Americans.

Kakeru was forced to put those thoughts aside when Edward Collins entered the MediLab with Commander Meyers following behind him. "I understand you have information about the Dragon Warriors" Edward says. "That I do Mr Collins" Kakeru says "But as you Americans say, this information does not come for free". Edward tensed up, he knew that Kakeru was going to ask for, and more than likely receive, copies of some or all of the technology they had here at the Research Facility. "What do you have to say and what do you want?" Edward asks, trying not to talk through gritted teeth. "What I want is simple" Kakeru says "You claim the Empire of Japan is the closest ally of the United States, you claim to share things with us but this is a lie". Edward was angry; Kakeru liked this as it gave him the edge. He was tempted to push Collins' buttons, make him angry further, but he decided against it.

"What do you WANT?" Edward asked, the anger now clearly seeping into his voice. "For the information I have on the Dragon Warriors, the Empire of Japan would like all the information you have on Project Ranger, including a the green transformation device AND the Dragon Coin". Edward tried to contain his anger but try as he might, he could not contain it all. "You think you can BLACKMAIL us into giving you advanced technology" he said, the anger evident in his voice "You will not get a dam thing, NOW OR EVER, except a small, dark cell where you will spend the REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE". Kakeru simply smiled at Edward, which infuriated him further. "Yes, we will get what we need, and you will give it to us, gladly" Kakeru said "Otherwise, I will forget to tell you everything about the Dragon Warriors...".

Edward knew that he was being held over the proverbial cliff. Either he gave Kakeru what he wanted or he would withhold vital information about the Dragon Warriors, information that the US needed. "I will need to consult with Washington" Edwards said through gritted teeth "I will return when I have their answer". Kakeru smiled at Edward and called out after him as he left the MediLab "I'll be waiting right here Mr Collins". Kakeru smiled and sipped his coffee. Things had gone exactly as he had planned them, right down to getting caught by the Chinese to his rescue by the US. '_When we get the Dragon Coin, we will be able to proceed to the next stage'_ Kakeru thought to himself '_Especially with what we have at Mount Midoriama and what we found at Lake Shinji, the US will no longer be the sole possessor of Morphing Technology'._


	5. Chapter 5

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Collins' Office**

"And then he said either Japan gets what he has asked for or he will forget to tell us everything about the Dragon Warriors" Edward says to President Manahan, whose face is displayed on the view screen. "This is not good, we can't let the Empire think they can get away with blackmailing us" Manahan says "Something needs to be done". Edward nods in agreement. "I agree Mr President, but what CAN we do?" He asks "We can either give them what they want or we don't and we lose out on vital intelligence". President Manahan was in a delicate position, they needed the intelligence on the Dragon Warriors but he did not want to give away any of the technology on Zordnia Island, even to a close ally like the Empire of Japan. "It would seem that the Japanese are more advanced than we thought" Manahan says "So I suppose giving them the tech filled with booby-traps would be out of the question. Dam them". Manahan had been thinking of a way to get the information from Kakeru and not give them any technology, but every idea he came up with was not feasible or would run the risk of heightening tensions between the two powers. And after the North Island Crisis, raising tensions was the last thing he wanted to do. Even though the North Island Crisis had taken place 21 years previously, tensions between the Empire of Japan and the United States of America had returned to a semblance of normalcy, but it had taken over 4 years for relations to return to pre-crisis levels, though a degree of animosity remained in the empire of Japan towards the United States.

"So, what do we do Mr President?" Edward asked. "I can't return to Zordnia Island as I have a campaign rally in Florida" Manahan says "Bring Kakeru to your office, I'll speak to him directly". Edward nods and says "I'll have him brought here at once". Edward presses the intercom and says "Commander Meyers, please bring our guest to my office at once". He clicks off the intercom and sits back. "How do you think they know about the Dragon Coin?" Edward asks "The spies only ever funnelled the booby-trapped tech to the Dragon Warriors". This was indeed a mystery. Since they had found out about the spies, BioLabs had rigged the technology being copied so that when the Dragon Warriors used it, it would self destruct. None of the copied technology went to Japan. "Could there be a second spy-ring on Zordnia Island?" Manahan asked, hoping to god there wasn't. "No, we've isolated all the spies and 'allowed' them to go to their sponsors with rigged technology" Edward says. Manahan smiled, but that smiled faded when he noticed Kakeru being escorted into the office. "Mr President, I had no idea I would be speaking to you" Kakeru says, bowing to the screen while still keeping hold of his coffee. "Let's cut the crap and get down to business" Manahan said, glaring at Kakeru "What do you want?"

"For the information I have on the Dragon Warriors, the Empire of Japan would like all the information you have on Project Ranger, including the green transformation device AND the Dragon Coin" Kakeru says "Do we have a deal?" Kakeru knows that President Manahan has only two choices, give Japan what it wants or lose out on potential valuable information on the Dragon Warriors. "As much as I hate to say this, we have a deal" Manahan says "Now what is this intelligence you have on the Dragon Warriors?" Kakeru smiles and replies "Oh no, I will not give you the intelligence on the Dragon Warriors until I have, in my hands, what you have agreed to give me". President Manahan repressed a snarl and said to Edward "Can you get him all the information you have on Project Ranger, including a prototype transformation device and the Dragon Coin". Edward looked at Commander Meyers and said "Have Dr Zaskin bring a copy of all the information we have on Project Ranger, including the green transformation device and the Dragon Coin". Commander Meyers nodded and left the room. "Until I have what I have requested in my hands, I will say nothing else" Kakeru says with a maddening smile.

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Main Research Laboratory**

Commander Meyers watched as Dr Zaskin placed the last of the hard-drives into the armoured case; next to the green transformation device and the Dragon Coin. "What do you think they'll do with this?" Zaskin asks as he closes the case. "I have no idea doctor" Commander Meyers says "But if they want the Dragon Coin, they must have the..." Zaskin shakes his head, dismissing what Commander Meyers was about to say before he said it. "Impossible, simply impossible" Zaskin says "All our records indicate it was destroyed centuries ago". Zaskin locks the case and places it on the trolley. "I'm just saying, if they have want the Dragon Coin then they must have a reason for wanting it" Commander Meyers says "Thank-you doctor" Commander Meyers wheels the trolley out of the laboratory.

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Corridor**

As Commander Meyers pushed the trolley down the corridor, he looked at the case containing the green transformation device and the Dragon Coin. Ever since Kakeru Shishi had arrived on Zordnia Island, Eric knew that the plan had changed. Since the Chinese had captured Kakeru Shishi, necessity had required that the plan be changed. He was all set to implement the new plan when it had to be changed yet again when Collins' had Kakeru teleported directly to Zordnia Island. After saying a secret code-word to Kakeru, Eric knew what the new plan was. He only hoped that this plan would actually work with no interruptions.

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Collins' Office**

Kakeru Shishi watches as Commander Meyers wheels in the trolley with the hard-drives, green transformation device and the Dragon Coin. Kakeru picks them up and places them in a plain shoulder bag. "We held up our end of the bargain" Collins' says "Now you keep yours". Kakeru did not like Edward Collins, he found him to be a typically arrogant American businessman who did not have the style as a Japanese businessman would have. He would have liked nothing better than to renage on his promise and leave with what he came for, but he always kept his word. "The Dragon Warriors are not yet powered by The Grid, but they are getting close, VERY close" Kakeru said "They have begun the Ancient Heritage Initiative, which has recovered numerous weapons from China's past. They have also launched several large-scale archaeological expeditions aimed at tapping their nation's rich history for magical artifacts and weaponry" he pauses, then adds "They already have one such mystical weapon, but what it is, I have no idea". Kakeru grips the bag more tightly then says "Now, if you would be so kind as to teleport me to Hawaii, I have a plane to catch...". Collins' grunted at kakeru and replied "You really are a stupid Jap if you think we're going to let you go". For his part, Kakeru simply smiled maddeningly at Collins and replied "Oh, but you ARE going to let me go, because when I am teleported to Hawaii, you will be unconscious..."

"What the fuck are you..." the rest of Collins' sentence was cut short by a series of stunner-blasts that hit him in the head and lower back. He was thrown forward several feet, where he smashed into a bookshelf. Collins' collapsed and vanished under the heap of broken shelfs and books. "You took your time" kakeru said, watching as Commander Eric Meyers holsters his Cyber-Blaster. "I suspected he might try and betray you" Meyers said "So I simply screwed him over before he could screw you over". Kakeru nodded, glancing at Collins' unconscious body. "We don't have long before your former compatriots come after us" he said to Eric "We need to get to the teleport controls". Eric shook his head and replied "No need, I have routed controls to Collins' computer console...". Eric moved to the console, turned it on and worked the keyboard. "I've set the coordinates for Hawaii, specifically the Imperial Naval base at Pearl harbour" Eric said, tapping a few last keys before standing next to Kakeru, who asked "Won't they be able to track us?". Eric just smiled as the crackling of energy washed over their bodies as they were teleported away. A few seconds later, the console in Collins' office exploded into flames.

**Place: BioLabs Main Facility – Collins' Office**

Upon hearing the sound of the exploding console, Wes and three Silver Guardians rushed into the office. Upon finding his unconscious father laid on the office floor, smoke is billowing out of the terminal and the office is starting to urgently pulls things away to get to his father, the three Silver Guardians help Wes pulls things away, the four of them carry the unconscious form of Wes' father into the hallway just in time as the burning remains of the monitor explode once again, spreading the fire all around the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Date: January 6th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: Hawaii - Pearl Harbour<strong>

After the teleporter had deposited them in the middle of the Naval Base, and after Kakeru had convinced the Imperial Marines that Eric was a friend and could be trusted, he had been let go and was now with Kakeru, driving in a humvee to see the commander of Pearl Harbour. This was Eric's first time in Pearl harbour and as they drove across the base, he could not help but be impressed by the size and scope of the Japanese naval base. It was so large and impressive, it easily put the US Naval Base in San Diego to shame.

**Place: Pearl Harbour – Admiral Ikari's Office**

Admiral Ikari looked at the hard-drives, green transformation device and the Dragon Coin that were laid out on his desk. "And these hard-drives contain everything we asked for?" he asked. Eric nodded and replied "They just turned thek over to Kakeru for the information he had on the Dragon Warriors" he then added "Though I would not be to hasty in trusting BioLabs secuirity precautions". Admiral Ikari was in agreement, aftyer the sabotaged tech incidents with China, he wanted to be sure that the hard-drives were not also sabotaged. "I'll have them tested on an isolated system" he told Eric, then he turned to Kakeru and asked "How far along are the Americans?". Kakeru replied with "They have the DinoZords up and running, but have yet to find the pilots for them". Eric then interrupted and said "They already have selected the five people for Project Ranger, they just have not initiated it yet". Admiral Ikari was not pleased. If the Americans got Project Ranger going before the Empire of Japan got their own Ranger team going, then the US would be ahead in the new arms race, and that could not be allowed to happen. "Admiral sir, I need to get back to Tokyo, we need the Green transformation device and the Dragon Coin if we are to stay one step ahead of the dammed yanks" he looked at Eric and said "No offence" to which Eric replied "None taken".

"I'll have a plane ready and waiting for you" Admiral Ikari told Kakeru, he then turned to Eric and said "You are our guest Mr Meyers, you helped Kakeru escape from Zordnia Island and have proven your loyalty". Eric bowed slightly and replied "Thank-you Admiral Ikari, I hope that I can further serve the Empire and the Emperor in anyway that I can". Admiral Ikari studied Eric for a few moments. Sitting before him was the former commander of the Silver Guardians, the man who had helped Kakeru in his mission and someone who had betrayed the Americans in order to help Japan. Given the right training and reorientation, he could prove useful. "Well Mr Meyers, given your desire to serve the Empire and the Emperor, I have decided to put you in training" Admiral Ikari says "You will join our newest recruits, who are undergoing special training for possible selection for a top secret project". Eric nods and replies "I look forward to serving the Empire in any way that I can". Admiral Ikari looks to Kakeru and says "Will you take Mr Meyers to the Sentai Training Facility please?". Kakeru and Eric rise from their seats and Kakeru says "I will make sure he gets settled in personally". They both bow then leave the room.

**Date: January 7th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: White House – Washington DC<strong>

President Manahan was not a happy man. He had just been informed about the explosion and subsequent fire on Zordnia Island. He had also learned that Edward Collins had not intended to let Kakeru go as he had been told to, so part of him thought that this was all Collins' fault. He looked at the report on the explosion and while he was pleased that Collins' had survived, the work on Zordnia islands would be delayed while the computer system was repaired. He put the report down and looked at the 5 folders in front of him. He picked up the phone and said "Inform General McKnight, initiate Project Ranger". He put the phone down, there was no turning back now.

**Date: January 7th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: LightSpeed Aquabase - Captain's Office<strong>

Captain William Mitchell looked at the files on the desk before him. These were the five people that had been selected for Project Ranger. Carter Grayson, Adam Park, William Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Rose Ortiz were to be the first people to use what BioLabs had found on Zordnia Island; so long as Japan did not get its own program up and running before they had the chance. He looked over the technical report on the DinoZords and their combined form called MegaZord. He knew that they had to get the group together and begin their training. he did not know how far along the Japanese program was but he knew he would feel slightly better if they could get Project Ranger up and running as soon as possible.

**Date: January 7th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: Diet Building, Tokyo<strong>

Prime Minister Shintaro Ishihara looked at the plasma-screen monitor, which at the moment displayed the territory that made up the Empire of Japan, which consisted of the four Northern Territories, Sakhalin Island, Korea, Formosa, Hainan, Hong Kong, New Zealand and Hawaii. Though the Empire of Japan was strong, he hated to admit that militarily the US was stronger; but this was going to change. The Empire had been engaged in a technological arms race with the United States, which is what caused the North Island crisis. Though while he was thankful the Americans did not and had not figured out that the North Island Crisis was a smokescreen to get information from Zordnia Island, he wished that things with Terra Venture had not gone as well as they had. The Empire of Japan had been taking part in the Terra Venture space station for some time, and while they had gained a working knowledge of it, they had yet to have the resources to build their own space station, though they did have plans for one. He knew that the Americans had their own team selected but had not yet brought them in; which is why he had authorised Team Sentai to begin selection as soon as they possibly could. He had red a report on how Eric Meyers, the former leader of the Silver Guardians, had switched sides and was now working for the Empire of Japan. He read the report that Eric was now in training for Team Sentai. If all went well, he would be able to stage a public relations coup by having an American on Team Sentai.

The knock at his office door shook him from his thoughts. "Come in" he said. The door to his office swung open and Admiral Makoto Nagano, head of the Imperial Navy entered the office. He bowed then took a seat opposite Ishihara. "Sir, we have a problem" Nagano said "Intelligence reports indicate that the Americans have sent out agents to bring in those chosen for Project Ranger". Ishihara knew that this could mean that the Americans would be ahead of them in the new technological race. "What about Team Sentai?" Ishihara asked "How close are we?". Nagano answered with "The candidates have been narrowed down to the top 5, if you include Eric Meyers, we have six candidates...". Ishihara nodded and said "Inform Admiral Ikari to have the 6 top candidates begin the next phase of training. And inform him that the big apple is to have a bite taken out of it..".

**Date: January 8th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: LightSpeed Aquabase – Captain Mitchell's Office<strong>

Captain Mitchell looked at the folders once more, then at the metal case on his desk. Inside were the five transformation devices, which the people on Zordnia Island had dubbed "Morphers". These devices would allow the five chosen people to transform into a unique fighting force unlike any other on the planet. This new fighting force would be used to counter the growing threat from Japan as well as put America back in the lead of the technological arm race. He looked at his office safe, knowing what was inside and knowing that it could not be used due to it being over-powered. "Captain Mitchell, the Recovery Team reports that target designate pink is not at the location" came the female voice over the intercom "They have located her 110 miles north east of her reported location". Mitchell reached forward and thumbed the intercom button. "Understood" he said "report back when they have her and the others". Though this was a minor inconvenience, Captain Mitchell suddenly felt that this unexpected delay was an ominous portent of things to come. He would not know just how right he was until it was to late.

**Date: January 8th, 2014**  
><strong>Place: Pearl Harbour – Admiral Ikari's Office<strong>

Admiral Ikari looked at the folders on his desk, the six folders were the personnel files of the top six candidates for Team Sentai. He opened the thinnest folder of the six, which was all about Team Sentai's newest member, Eric Meyers. Though he had not been with them three days yet, he had already proved his loyalty to the Empire, which was backed up by intelligence reports from Imperial Intelligence in Tokyo. Eric Meyers, though growing up in California, had always displayed a Pro-Japanese attitude and despite pressure and derision from classmates, he had studied the Japanese language and history at school and college. When he had joined the Silver Guardians, that was when Kakeru Shishi had sounded him out on his views about Japan and the US, he had reported back that Eric had a strong dislike of America due to a terrible incident from Eric's childhood and that he was not only willing to pass information to him, he was willing to betray his country and help the Empire of Japan. Admiral Ikari knew that Eric would serve the Empire loyally, which is why he had partnered him with his son, Gai. Eric's cool demeanour and savage brutality would be tempered by Gai's good nature and eternal optimism.

He put the folder down and looked at an intelligence brief that has come in just a few minutes before. It reported that Imperial Japanese spy satellites continued to stare at the surface of the moon , this was after an earlier scan had reported an anomaly in the Sea of Tranquillity, though what that supposed anomaly was had yet to be discovered. The office door swung open and Commander Yuji Yuroshihara entered and bowed to the Admiral. "What have you got to report?" Admiral Ikari asked. "The 6 chosen members for Team Sentai are ready to be assigned their transformation devices" Yuroshihara replied "You asked to be notified when this was about to take place". Admiral Ikari nodded and rose from behind his desk "Let's go, this ceremony marks the next step in our technological cold war with the United States" He said to Yuroshihara, who escorted him out of his office.

**Place: Pearl Harbour – Team Sentai training facility**

The Team Sentai training facility was a large former aircraft hangar, which had been converted into a combat training facility. There were burnt out cars and scattered about the facility, which resembles a street in an average American major city, as well as laser-cannon turrets, minefields and other assorted booby-traps. At the far end was a circular platform with six slots. This is the platform they have to place their hand on when they beat the training course, which the six selected people had done, individually then as a team. The six chosen members of Team Sentai were Gai Ikari, Gunpei Ishihara, Joe Gibken, Eric Meyers, Luka Milfy and Natsuki Mamiya. They had paired off and were practising choke-holds and how to get out of them when Admiral Ikari entered the training facility with Commander Yuroshihara. When they saw him approaching, they stopped training, stood to attention and bowed. "Is your training going well?" Admiral Ikari asked. Gai nodded and replied "Yes sir, though we could do with more simulator practise". Admiral Ikari agreed with his son, he had told Prime Minister Ishihara that they needed more time in the simulators, but he had orders to bring Team Sentai online ASAP. "Under orders from the Prime Minister, Team Sentai is hereby moved from training to active status". The team were pleased, after all their hard work, they were finally going to get their powers.

"As you know, the Americans equivalent operation 'Project Ranger' is going to be online soon, we can not let them beat us" Admiral Ikari said. He turned to Commander Yuroshihara, who held up a metal case, similar to the one Captain Mitchell had in his office. Admiral Ikari opens the case, inside were five rectangular devices with red silk rope tied off aty the end with a golden orb and tapered off into tassels. The devices themselves are primarily gold, with three black stripes on; one on each side and one down the middle. There was a circular slot on the top of the device and on the bottom half of the center black stripe, there were five symbols; a red circle, white arrow, yellow triangle, blue square and black pentagon. Next to each of the rectangular devices were was a golden coin. "These are your Henshin Callers and Coins" Admiral Ikari said "You know how to activate them...". He took out a coin and Henshin caller, handing a set to Gai, Joe, Luka, Gunpei and Natsuki. He then took out a grey-coloured, semi-rectrangular device with rounded off corners and a golden coin set in the center and handed it to Eric. "Eric, your Henshin call is different" Admiral Ikari said "Since you have not been with us long, you have not had time to learn your Henshin Call" he paused then said "Eric, to Henshin, all you have to do is call out the word 'DragonZord' and you will be transformed...". Eric nodded and replied "I will not let you down Admiral. None of us will let you down".

"Joe, as the highest scoring member of Team Sentai, you have been appointed as leader of the team" Admiral Ikari informed Joe. The team all congratulated their friend and now, leader. "Admiral, if I may?" Luke asked, raising her hand. "Yes Luka?" Admiral Ikari asked. "Sir, if I may, what is our team to be called?" Luka asked "I know Team Sentai was the name to find the suitable candidates". Admiral Ikari was about to reply when an aide ran into the training facility and whispered something to Admiral Ikari, as the aide left, Admiral Ikari turned to them and said "It looks like you have your first assignment. One of our satellites has discovered something on the surface of the moon, you are being dispatched to investigate" he turned to Eric and said to him "Except for you Eric, you are going to the Big Apple". Admiral Ikari turned to Luka and said "The name of your team is Ninja Force"


End file.
